Give In
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: Arthur wishes he could say he hated Gilbert for the way he got under his skin. But that wouldn't be the truth. (PruEng)


"Watch where you are going, you bloody delinquent!" The screeched words came from a blonde teenager now on his butt on the ground, emerald eyes squinted in irritation as he scowled up at the albino boy standing in front of him with a smirk. Arthur let out a huff, standing and brushing himself off. The seventeen year old was the head of the student council, a straight a student, however, he was a little bit of a grouch.

Gilbert snickered, taking a step closer. Crimson eyes flickered over the others face, noting the scowl. Damn, did Arthur even get how much fun it was to torment him? Truthfully, Gilbert did things like this on purpose. The eighteen year old couldn't help it, the way Arthur's cheeks would flush red was actually pretty cute.

"Aww come on, baby…" He purred, the smirk growing. "You were the one who banged into me. You just like being near me huh?" Ahh and there was that flush again- Gilbert reached out, winding an arm around the council Presidents waist and pulling him close, eyes holding amusement.

"Let me go, you twat!" Arthur snarled, cheeks tinting red as he shoved at Gilbert's chest. "You clearly ran into me! Why the hell would I want to be near you?" He spat. Curse that give away flush! He wanted to hate Gilbert. God, how he wanted to hate him.

Gilbert paused, an idea coming to mind. He shifted slightly, straightening out his black leather jacket, not letting go of the other. "Skip class with me." He simply replied. "Don't you get tired of being such a goody goody? Skip class and come get ice cream or something with me. Then I'll leave you alone."

Arthur paused a moment, thinking about it. What could the harm be? He wouldn't get into too much trouble- just once would be fine. "Alright…" He finally agreed uneasily.

The albino finally let go of his waist, just to grab his hand, dragging him through the crowded halls and outside to his motorcycle, handing him a helmet. "Hold on tight, babe." He purred, helping the other onto the bike.

"I'll do no such thing!" Arthur huffed, just as Gilbert revved the bike to life and took off. A shriek escaped the british boy, as he threw his arms around Gilbert's waist quickly, burying his face in the albinos back. "Oh dear god! Slow down, you absolute crazy bastard, you're going to get us killed!" He wailed in terror. There was a reason he had never been on one of these damn things! This was terrifying!

Gilbert smiled to himself, going a bit faster. "Guess you better hold on then, shouldn't you?" He hummed, reaching down to gently pat the hand around his waist. "It's fine, you're safe. I won't crash, I promise." He swore. Sure enough, upon reaching the ice cream shop on the other side of town, he stopped the back carefully, lifting Arthur of the bike. "There, see babe? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" He murmured in Arthur's ear quietly.

Arthur shivered slightly, fingers winding into the leather of Gilbert's jacket and clinging on tightly, burying his face against him. "S-shut up. Just don't even s-say a word. I'm just waiting for my legs to adjust to the ground again." He muttered against him as an excuse. A moment later he shoved off, not looking the albino in the eyes.

The slightest pink touched porcelain cheeks, the older trying his hardest not to stroke gently through those silky blonde locks. When Arthur moved away, Gilbert coughed slightly, before moving to order them each a chocolate sundae.

Arthur leaned against the brick wall, head resting back as he waited, trying to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't be doing this- this was definitely a bad idea. He was student council President. He should not be out on a date with that delinquent. Not that this was a date, it was just to get Gilbert to leave him alone. That was it!

"Here you go, babe." Gilbert appeared in front of him, handing him his sundae, crimson eyes flickering over the blondes face as he watched the other take that first savory bite, shivering slightly. There was no way Arthur was really that oblivious to what effect he had on Gilbert.

Arthur made a satisfied little hum as the cool treat slid down his throat, some sliding down his lips and onto his chin. He had to admit, this was delicious ice cream. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Gilbert couldn't take it. Arthur was too cute, too innocent for all his attempts of seeming tough. Before the albino had time to really think about what he was doing, his hand had cupped the others face, the teen leaning forward and darting his tongue out to capture the cool sweet, before capturing Arthur's lips in a passionate kiss. At first, there was no response, Arthur simply stood there stunned. But then- something miraculous happened. Winding his arms around Gilbert's neck, the blonde pressed close and kissed back, lips parting in eager invitation.

What was he doing? He shouldn't be kissing him, he shouldn't- fuck it all. Arthur had had enough of being the good boy. Why couldn't he let himself indulge in just this? Finally, he forced himself to push the other away, his hand colliding hard with the older boys face.

Gilbert yelped, holding his cheek in surprise. "What was that fo-"

He didn't have time to finish that sentence.

Without warning, Arthur tugged him back by the collar, pressing their lips together hard and nipping the others lower lip, pressing closer still. When he finally pulled away for air, there was a victorious smirk on his face. "That was for not asking me first."


End file.
